Bakugan The Second Generation
by gordhanx
Summary: The kids of the brawlers team up to take down Deimos, the son of Barodius and Kazarina and the new Twelve orders. Can they live up to their parents legacy or will the Earth be doomed.
1. The Definitive Brawl

The Definitive Brawl

Normal POV

A young brown haired boy was pedaling as fast as he could on his bike towards a park. He rode fast as he could, narrowly missing some of the people walking. But he could not stop. He had to keep on paddling. He was late for something "very important".

This kid was none other than Adrian Kuso, son of the legendary Dan and Runo Kuso. And he was meeting his friends, for a very important brawl. He was borrowing his dad's old costume, which he wore when he saved New Vestroia from the Vexos.

Finally he could see it in the distance. A large tower, with several coliseum-like arenas. Bakugan City. Or to be more accurate, the new Bakugan City rebuilt by Marucho a few years after the whole Wiseman incident. When Adrian got close enough, he parked his bike by a tree and then ran towards the tower.

There he was confronted by five other teens about his age. Each with a bakugan in ball form, resting on their shoulder.

The oldest looking one was a boy with short blonde hair and green eyes who had his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a pair of black gloves, black boots, black jeans and a black hoodie. His bakugan was Infinity Helios. His name was Jacob Fermin and his father was Keith Fermin aka Spectra Phantom.

A girl with brown eyes, black shoulder-length hair and a hair antenna looked calmly at Adrian. She wore black silk pants, a purple Asian vest with green highlights and black shoes. Her bakugan was Master Ingram. This was Shiori Kazami, the daughter of Shun Kazami and Queen Fabia Sheen

The boy next to her, who had short blue hair and blue eyes had bit of a disappointed look on his face. He wore a white and golden jacket with white pants and boots. His bakugan was Aranaut. He was Jin Kazami, the son of Shun Kazami and Queen Fabia Sheen, and the twin brother of Shiori Kazami.

Another girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, looked a bit relived that he had finally arrived. She wore a blue jacket with a green tank top underneath, blue shorts and tennis shoes. Her bakugan was Radizen. She was Anna Marukura, the daughter of Marucho Marukura.

The last girl who had an annoyed look on her face, had orange short hair and blue eyes. She wore a violet vest, grey t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes. Her bakugan was Magma Wilda. Her name was Iris Grit. And she was the daughter of Mira Clay and Ace Grit.

"You're late," Jacob said.

"Hey I'm here aren't I?" Adrian replied.

"What took you so long?" Iris asked.

"Don't tell me you missed me that much Iris," Adrian replied sarcastically, as red and golden sphere jumped to his shoulder, and popped open to reveal a mini-dragonoid.

"I swear you are your father's son," the bakugan told Adrian. The bakugan was none other than Drago. Though after numerous adventures he had evolved into Golden Dragonoid.

"Oh cut me some slack Drago, it's not my fault I lost track of time," Adrian cried.

"Hey guys can you stop arguing? We have an important brawl ahead of us!" Anna asked.

"Yeah, we're going to face the Wolf Hounds," Shiori declared.

"Right, let's go!" Adrian ordered. And with that, the group began walking towards one of the coliseums. They had to win this brawl, because the UBT was coming up. The UBT was short for Ultimate Battle Tournament, a brawling tournament which happened every year. However before you could enter, you had to defeat someone in a brawl.

As for the new Bakugan Battle Brawlers, they were all facing the Wolf Hounds, which consisted of Matthew Wells, Stacey Graves, Lucas Richter, Todd Lewis, Roxanna Franklin and Kyle Larson.

When they arrived, they saw the members of the Wolf Hounds one the other side. Kyle was the farthest back. Next to him was Todd. A few feet away from them were Stacey Graves. Next to her was Roxanna. Next to her was Lucas. And in the middle of them all was Matthew.

Next to them all was a group of teenagers watching the brawl, that was about to happened and an announcer.

"Well, look who decided to come. I was begin to worry you wouldn't show up," Matthew said arrogantly.

"Are you kidding? I would never wanna miss an opportunity, to wipe that smug look on your face Matthew," Adrian said.

"So are we gonna battle or what?" Matthew asked getting ready.

"Let's do this," Adrian proclaimed as he and his friends grabbed their respective bakugan.

"You heard him announcer," Matthew told the announcer above them.

"Right, ladies and gentlemen this is the brawl you've been waiting for. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers vs. the Wolf Hounds. The winning team will move on to the UBT. May the battle begin." The announcer said as the audience cheered on.

"Al right then, we'll start," Matthew declared as he and the rest of the Wolf Hounds grabbed their bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl," The members of the Wolf Hounds said in a union, as they threw their bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan stand."

"Go, Subterra Luxtor," Roxanna shouted. The brown and orange worm bakugan appeared.

"Rise, Haos Jetro," Stacey shouted. A white and gold alien/insect-like Bakugan, with legs resemble those of a Fencer

"Rise, Darkus Fangoid," Kyle shouted. A dark purple dinosaur, with black and gold markings appeared.

"Go, Ventus Wespire," Todd shouted. A dark green bat, with light green tattered wings and long feet with metal-like claws rose from its sphere form.

"Go, Aqous Coractor," Lucas shouted. A dark blue crocodile, with long dinosaur-like legs and a tail which ended with a two-handed axe head appeared from its sphere from.

"Rise, Pyrus Serpentina," Matthew shouted. A bright red serpent with fangs glistening with fire, and two curved horns appeared. "So are you boys just going to stand there, or are you going to battle?"

"Bakugan brawl," The brawlers said in a union, as they threw their bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan stand."

"Rise, Pyrus Golden Dragonoid," Adrian shouted. Drago now had the figure and build of Fusion Dragonoid, but with golden marking around his legs, arms and tail, a golden blade on his elbow, a golden X-like thing on his chest with the blue crystal on the center, and his horns were longer. Also he now had two wings which looked like Apollonirs only with a Golden stripe on it.

"Rise, Darkus Infinity Helios," Jacob shouted.

"Rise, Ventus Master Ingram," Shiori shouted.

"Rise, Haos Aranaut," Jin shouted.

"Rise, Aqous Radizen," Anna shouted.

"Rise, Subterra Magma Wilda," Iris shouted.

"**Wind Split!" **Shiori shouted. Ingram split into 5 copies, and began flying towards Jetro.

"**Flash Storm!" **Jetro fired a golden beam right at one of Ingram's clones destroying it. She destroyed each of the clones, until only the real Ingram was left. But by then it was too late. Ingram slashed Jetro with his claws.

"**Gallows Pouch" **Wilda ran right towards Fangoid and punched him in the gut.

"**Eye-Ray Hammer!"** Roxanna shouted. The giant worm's eyes glowed red and the fired a beam at Master Ingram.

"**Wind Power Glimmering Shadow Scratch!"** Ingram sent a green slash that cut through the cannon's laser. **"Heavy Demon Moonlight Slash" **Ingram retraced his claws and slashed Luxtor, returning him to ball form and sending him at Roxanna's feet; defeated.

"**Flash Storm!"** Jetro shot a gold beam at Aranaut. Aranaut evade the attack and ran towards Jetro.

"**Banshee Roar!" **Wespire let out a loud high-pitched shriek. Aranaut stopped running, and clenched his head in pain.

"Make it stop!" Drago cried out.

"**Wind Echo!"** Ingram sunk into the ground and then reappeared next to Wespire, and slashed him thus stopping the shriek. With the shriek gone, Aranaut disappeared and reappeared right in front of Jetro. He then gave him some fast punches until Jetro reverted back to ball form and landed at Stacey's feet.

"I'm getting bored, **Luna Spartan!"** Two purple circles appeared over Fangoid's front elbows and were sent flying towards Radizen.

"**Matter Shield!" **A light blue shield appeared in front of Radizen, which destroyed the purple circles.

"**Goliath Snow!" **Fangoid sent out several small black snowflakes, with made Radizen's shield go away.

"Aw man, hey Anna a little help please?" Radizen cried.

"Sure thing, **Slam League!"**

"Oh yeah, I'm back jack," Radizen proclaimed, and began firing several small blue energy balls at Fangoid until he returned back into ball form. "And that's what happens when you mess with me!"

"Enough of this, **Copper Slash!" **Serpentina's fangs moved towards Radizen, and shot two big red lasers at him, thus returning him to ball form.

"**Reptil Hacker!" **Corator's axe heads began glowing blue, and then with extreme speed it slashed Aranaut retuning him to ball form.

"**Night Storm!" **Wespire shot a green beam at Master Ingram, returning him to ball form.

"Ha, You can't beat me Adrian just admit defeat," Matthew taunted.

"It's not over yet Matthew! **Pyro Blaze!" **Adrian shouted. Drago releases a red beam from his mouth at Wespire.

"**Shadow Scape!" **Wespire was suddenly covered in black smoke, and the beam went right through him. Wespire then flew towards Drago who attempted to punch Wespire, but like his beam his fist went right through Wespire. However Wespire knocked Drago aside with its right wing.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Adrian cried.

"Oh, am I being too harsh? **Double Shade!" **4 identical copies of Wespire appeared and began flying towards Drago.

"**Warfire!" **Helios shot out a black energy ball, which exploded and sent out multiple beams out, which destroyed the copies and turned off the green smoke covering the original Wespire.

"**Croc Pain!" **Corator shot out a large blue beam at Helios.

"Helios" Jacob cried out. Helios saw the beam and held out his hands. He caught the beam with his hands, which exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared Helios looked a bit tired but was fine.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt?" Helios taunted.

"Let's take this guy down Helios, **Clamour Quasar!" **Dark energy began coming out of Helios' mouth.

"Let me show you, how to deliver pain," Helios shot the dark energy beam at Corator, who returned to ball form.

"**Nightmare Strike!"** Wespire's wings began glowing green, and he began flying towards Wilda with great speed.

"**Iron Chest!"** The metal plate on Wilda's chest lit up as he fired a hot, orange blast from it which knocked Wespire to the ground.

"You're gonna have to be faster than that!" Wilda said. Before Wespire could get back into action, Wilda punched him in the chest which returned him to ball form.

"And that just leaves you Matthew!" Adrian proclaimed.

"Indeed, but let's make it fair. **Agni Kai!" **Serpentina's eyes glowed red, as Helios and Wilda suddenly returned to ball form, and where sent to their masters.

"What just happened?" Drago asked.

"Agni Kai makes all non-Pyrus bakugan leave the field. It just you and me now Adrian," Matthew explained.

"Al right then let's do this!" Adrian shouted.

"**Cobra Heat!" **Serpentina sent fired a red beam at Drago.

"**Spartan Safe!" **A large red square shield appeared in front of Drago, blocking the attack. "And that's not all, **Dragonic Roar!" **Drago released a surging beam of red energy at the Serpentina.

"**Scale Hide!" **A red shield appeared in front of Serpentina, which blocked the attack.

"Al right Drago, let's end this," Adrian said.

"You read my mind," Drago said.

"**Dragon Final Force!"** Drago created a red energy sphere and then fired an extremely powerful shockwave-like beam from the sphere at Serpentina, who let out a shriek before returning to ball form at Matthew's feet.

"And there you have it folks, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers have won and will be competing in the UBT!" The announcer announced. The crowd and the brawlers cheered (Except Jacob).

However somewhere in Gundalia, a gundalian had been watching the brawl and looked towards the cheering Adrian. "Yes, celebrate while you can. It won't last much longer."

**So there you have it the first chapter. Just wanted to clear out a few things. Instead of having the brawlers saying ability active, I'm just going to have them say the name of the ability. Also just wanted to clear out that Wespire, Corator and Serpentina are original bakugan. The Wolf Hounds won't be a part of the main plot. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and please review.**


	2. Foe In Girl's Clothing

**So here we go the second chapter. Before we begin I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Pooch2010: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. And trust me you'll be hearing a lot more from this fanfic (Though that fine was pretty confusing considering this is a fanfic, which we read with our eyes).**

**Swiftflame: I'm glad you say so.**

**Mangafa: Don't worry I will.**

**Speak to the Sun: I've decided not to add g power since it's hardly mention in the newer seasons.**

Foe in Girl's Clothing

Normal POV

Somewhere in Gundlia inside a room, a television is playing talking about the death of Nurzak. "Today we mourn the loss Prime Minister Nurzak, who recently passed away in his sleep. His funeral was held yesterday, where he buried with all of Gundalia watching. His bakugan Sabator requested to be sent to New Vestroia, to spend the rest of his days. May Nurzak forever be renembered for what he did for Gundalia, and continue to inspire future leaders of Gundalia. "

The gundlian from before, who has shoulder-length white hair with streaks of purple, golden eyes, dark grey skin with grey markings, golden horns growing around his head and wore a dark grey robe was watching the television. Next to him were four other gundalians. The one sitting next to him was a female with long white hair tied into three elegant ponytails, golden eyes, blue skin with dark blue markings, golden horns growing around her head and wore a white tunic, white silk pants and white shoes.

The closest male had short red hair, golden eyes, dark grey skin with grey markings, golden horns growing around his head and wore a red coat that had two golden eagles on the front and red pants, black boots, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle around his stomach over his coat. The second closet was a male with long light green hair, golden eyes, dark grey skin with grey markings, golden horns growing around his head and wore a long sleeved green shirt, a light green vest, green pants, and black boots.

The final one, a female who was looking pretty bored had long orange hair, golden eyes, dark grey skin with grey markings, golden horns growing around her head and wore blue pants, small blue shoes, a long sleeved blue shirt and blue belt.

"So the old man finally croaked. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see the day," the gundalian in the robe said, as turned the television off.

"He had it coming," the red haired one said.

"Indeed," The gundalian in the robe said. He rose from his chair and began walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" the blue skinned gundalian asked.

"Business," The gundalian in the robe simply said, before walking out the door. He began walking until he reached a closed door. He open the door to reveal an empty room, except from a young gundalian girl with long dark blue hair, golden eyes, light grey skin with darker grey markings and golden horns growing around her head and wearing an orange dress with long sleeves and black boots. She turned to look at him.

"Floria."

"What is it Deimos?" Floria asked.

"I've come here to give you an opportunity, to get you're revenge," The gundalian in the robe (Now known as Deimos) said.

"What you mean?" she said. Deimos tossed her a small dark brown sphere, which Floria grabbed. When she took a look at it, she saw it was a subterra bakugan.

"The offspring of the brawlers have entered in a tournament on Earth, I want you to enter it and finish them," Deimos said.

(Meanwhile on Earth)

"Well, we actually made it," Jacob said.

"Yeah as if there was any doubt," Adrian said.

"So who do you think will get the next spot?" Shiori asked.

"I heard dad's going to choose later this day," Anna said.

"Ah, Marucho those were some good times we had," Radizen said from Anna's shoulder.

"Indeed they were Radizen, and I wouldn't trade those times for anything," Ingram said from Shiori's shoulder.

"Hey guys look, there's Marucho now," Iris said pointing to the blonde adult who was standing on a platform, with several kids listening.

"Attention everyone there is only one more place on the Ultimate Battle Tournament left," Marucho said through a microphone.

The brawlers watched as several kids lined up, to try and get a position in the upcoming tournament. After a while, Marucho held out his hand as a sigh for them to stop. "Alright calm down, I'll pick one of you, to enter the tournament."

He looked through the crowd, before pointing at a teen boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Aaron Klausis, you have won the spot on the Ultimate Battle Tournament," Marucho said. The boy began to cheer, when he was suddenly interrupted by female voice.

"No." The boy turned to see a Caucasian girl with long dark blue hair, golden eyes and was wearing a brown hoodie, yellow T-shirt, brown skirt, black shorts and grey boots. "My name is Floria, and I challenge you to a brawl Aaron, and if I win I get to replace you in the UBT!" the girl said.

"You're on!" Aaron said.

"Well it looks like there's a change of plan, whoever wins the following brawl will move on to the tournament," Marucho said.

(Later)

Floria and Aaron where fighting each other in a coliseum, similar to the one the Brawlers and the Wolf Hounds fought in. A lot of people came to watch the brawl, including the next Brawlers.

"I wonder who is going to win," Jin said.

"I guess we have to wait and see," Iris said,

"I hate waiting," Adrain said.

"Just calm down it'll start soon," Shiori said.

"Ladies and gentlemen today we watch the thrilling brawl between Floria and Aaron. The winner will move on to the UBT. May the battle begin." The announcer said as the audience cheered on.

"Bakugan brawl," Floria shouted as she threw her bakugan on the field. "Bakugan stand," Floria said, as the bakugan popped open.

"Rise Subterra Biollantix," Floria said. A gigantic dark brown plant, with a head similar to that of a Mosasaur and a maw with knife-like teeth, with six large tusks (three on each side) protruded from the fulcrum-region of her mouth, with a body with a large numbers of vines and tendrils, some vines that ended in sharp, spear-like ends, while others sported small, sharp-toothed mouths and a red symbol on her chest appeared and let out a loud roar.

Aaron and everyone in the audience looked shocked at Floria's bakugan, even the brawlers.

"Wow, what kind of bakugan is that?" Adrain asked shocked.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it before," Drago said.

"So are you going to brawl or not?" Floria asked.

Aaron finally snapped out of his shocked and said: "Of course I am, and you're going down!"

"Bakugan Brawl," He said as he threw his own bakugan into the field. "Bakugan stand."

"Go Aquos Cetonuss," A dark blue whale, with a large blade on his fins and a canon on its back appeared.

"**Atlas Force!" **Biollantix fired a brown beam from her mouth at Cetonuss.

"**Aqua Bayou!" **Cetonuss created a blue shield which deflected the beam.

"**Giant Hunter!" **This time Biollantix fired a beam from her mouth and chest. The two beams merged into one giant beam, which shattered Cetonuss' shield entirely. It then went right through Cetonuss, and reverted him to ball form and sent him back to Aaron's feet.

"Woah, I've never seen power like that before!" Adrain said in disbelief.

"Indeed, this Biollantix is an extremely powerful bakgan. I wonder where that girl got her from," Drago said on Adrain's shoulder, as Biollantix returned to Floria's hand.

"That was pathetic," Floria said.

Aaron growled in anger. "You just got lucky, it won't happen again!" he said. He threw Cetonuss back into the field, and Floria did the same with Biollantix.

"**Leviathan Blast!" **Aaron shouted. The canon on Cetonuss' back fired a light blue beam at Biollantix.

"**Spitting Tendril!" **All of Biollantix's mouthed vines fired a brown energy beam, at the light blue beam of Cetonuss. The two collided and seemed evenly powerful, until Cetonuss' began to move slightly closer to Biollantix.

"Oh no you don't, **Atlas Force!" **Biollantix once again fired the brown beam from her mouth, which along with the vines' beams destroyed Cetonuss beam, and sent him flying back.

"**Great White Terror!" **The blades on Cetonuss' fins began glowing blue, and then each one fired a blue beam at Biollantix.

"**Acid Venom!" **Biollantix shouted a stream of green of acid at the attack, and destroyed them.

"**Predator Slash!" **Cetonuss' blades began glowing again, but this time Cetonuss began flying towards Biollantix.

"**Vine Blade!" **Biollantix's spear-like vines began moving towards Cetonuss, but Cetonuss cut them all with his blades. "It's time to put this brawl to an end, **Gaia Heart!"** This time Biollantix shout a dark brown beam from her symbol, which hit Cetonuss and reverted him to ball form and sent him back to Aaron's feet.

"Well that was unexpected, but it seems that Floria has won the brawl and will compete in the UBT! And so all places are officially taken, tone in next time for the first match in the Ultimate Battle Tournament!" The crowd cheered, except for the brawlers who were looking a bit shocked. As Floria grabbed Biollantix and began to walk away, Adrian thought he should probably talk to her.

"Um excuse me," He said grabbing Floria's shoulder. That's when she turned and shot him the ultimate death stare. She then turned and continued her walking. "What was that all about?"

(Later)

Floria was walking through an alley way. She then stopped and looked around to make sure no one was nearby. She then sighed and pulled out the ball form of Biollantix. "You did well Biollantix," she said.

Biollantix pooped up. "I live only to serve my true master," Biollantix said.

Floria placed Biollantix on her shoulder, and touched the earpiece in her ear. "I've entered the UBT as you asked Deimos."

"Exhalent work Floria, proceed with the plan and you will have you're vengeance at last," Deimos said through the earpiece before signing off, leaving Floria to herself.

**Well there you go, there's the second chapter for yeah. So now we have finally introduced our villains, but exactly are they? And who is the Floria and what is the revenge Deimos mentioned? Tune in for future chapters to find out. I hope you enjoyed this and please review.**


	3. The Beast's Offspring

The Beast's Offspring

Normal POV

Somewhere in Gundalia, a gundalian was on a stage giving a speech to the people listening.

"The death of Nurzak left a hole in our hearts that will never truly be healed. He has done many things that have changed Gundalia for the better. But now is not the time to live in the past. We must move on from our tragic loss, into a brighter future for all of Gundalia. Vote for me Horaus as your new Prime Minister, so that we can truly make Gundalia the world it needs to be," The gundalian (now known as Horaus) said, as the crowd cheered.

(Later)

'That went well. The fools eat up every word I feed them. But it isn't enough. I need more in order for my plan to succeed.' Horaus thought, as walk through the streets of the city. He then reached the long abandoned Bakugan Biological Research Center, and walked towards it. After Barodius had lost his last battle against Dan Kuso, Prime Minister Nurzak had it shut down. Horaus then entered the research center, and walk through the hall way until he entered a room.

Inside the room, were the four other gundalians from before were all gathered and turn to face Horaus.

"I saw your speech on the news, pretty nice job for your first time," the blue skinned gundalian complimented, as Horaus placed his hand to the left side of his face.

"Thank you sister," Horaus replied as he pulled of a face mask, and suddenly became Deimos. "It's a good thing the Neathian rat successfully managed to complete the mask in time, I only hope he'll complete the machine in time as well."

"He hasn't come out of his lab for days, who knows if he's even begun on it," the green haired one questioned.

"He has, I've made sure of it," Deimos confirmed, he then turned to leave the room.

"Are you going to check on him?" the red haired one asked.

"What else?" Deimos replied, as he walked out of the room.

Deimos POV

That Neathian pest had better have the project finished. It had been two weeks since I told him to make it, and yet he still hasn't reported back on his status. He's probably in his lab, "having fun" with a visitor. Can't say I blame him. His history is like a nightmare inducing horror story compare to ours.

_-Flashback-_

_-Twenty Four Years Ago-_

"_Brother, do you think daddy will be ok?" my sister Mirage (the white-haired one) asked. Hours ago our father emperor Barodius told us he was leading an attack on our rivals the Neathinans, however this time he promised that he would be successful._

"_Of course he will be Mirage. With Drago's DNA flowing through Dharak's veins, he'll be victorious no doubt. Then he'll finally publicly announce us as his children," I told her. He had been keeping us a secret from everyone except uncle Gill, Airzel, Stoica and Nurzak as well as a few guards since the day we were born._

_Because of this we were homeschooled by our mother, and the only friends we had were Basilisk (the red haired one), Erol (the green haired one) and Orochind (the orange haired one). They were the children of Gill, Airzel and Stoica, and they promised that they wouldn't tell anyone about us._

_Later a guard came inside the room, and he didn't look pleased. "What is it guardsman?" I asked the guard._

"_Prince, Princess, I bring...unpleasant news," the guard hesitated._

"_What is it guard?" I asked him._

"_Your parents...have...died," the guard stuttered. I was shocked when I heard this. My father actually died. Mirage was starting to tear up; the news must have been heartbreaking for her. For me, I didn't know how to feel. My parents were dead. I still had a hard enough time believing it._

_-3 Days Later-_

"_This isn't fair. I deserve to be emperor, I'm Barodius' son," I growled. I had just watched Nurzak being crowed Prime Minister. How dare him. How dare he betray my father, and replace him as ruler of Gundalia. I should've been the one being crowned. After our father and mother died, we were publicly announced to Gundalia by Nurzak as Barodius' children. Yet despite that, instead of the people of Gundalia applauding and cheering like we thought they would, they shouting and getting aggressive. They demanded that Nurzak should be the new ruler of Gundalia instead of me._

"_Deimos, please calm down," Mirage pleaded._

"_Clam down!? How would you feel if your hopes and dreams, were shattered into tiny pieces!" I roared at her. How could she not see that I was the rightful heir to the throne?_

"_I know it's not fair, but you have no choice. It was decided that you were too young to emperor and..." Mirage began trying to calm me down. She wasn't very good at it._

"_It doesn't matter what the people say, or if I'm the age of an infant. It was my destiny to be the ruler of Gundalia, not Nurzak's," I yelled in response._

"_Deimos please, Uncle Nurzak said..." Mirage began._

"_HE IS NOT MY UNCLE!" I roared angrily at Mirage. How could she not understand what I was going through? We had lost everything, she should be agreeing with me. Mirage seemed too scared by my outburst, and just watched as I continued to walk down the hallway. "I don't know what he is to you, but for me I wish he was dead."_

_-1 Week Later-_

_I and Mirage were eavesdropping through the door to Nurzak's office, where he was having a conversation with another filthy traitor Ren Krawler._

"_Nurzak the people have spoken," Krawler told Nurzak._

"_But Ren they're just children, they don't have anything to do with the crimes of their parents" Nurzak argued._

"_I don't like the idea either Nurzak, but the people won't rest until Deimos, Mirage, Basilisk, Erol and Orochind are imprisoned and forced to serve their parent's sentence for the crimes they committed," Ren replied. When I heard that line, something just snapped. My own is against me. How dare them. How could they do this to me! To us! It's bad enough I've lost everything I loved, but now I have to rot in a cell with my friends for crimes I didn't commit?_

"_There has to be another way. I won't let innocent children, suffer for nothing!" Nurzak told Ren._

"_I know Nurzak, but if you're going to be Prime Minister you have to act like it. That means listing to the will of your people no matter how much you disagree," Ren responded. Nurzak gave a disappointed look. "Nurzak please. I know you don't want this to happen after her... but if you don't do it Gundalia might turn against you. Listen to your people before it gets worse."_

_Nurzak gave out a sigh. "Fine, but I'm never going to forgive myself for this."_

"_I understand Nurzak; I would try to find another way too. But the people are still recovering from the war, and are far from ready to forgive anyone with the twelve order blood aside from you. At times like this, we all have to make hard choices," Ren replied._

_I had heard enough. I grabbed my sister's hand, and ran as fast as I could. I turned to my sister, to see that small tears were beginning to form. No doubt she would now see that Nurzak did not deserve to be at the throne. Once we got to our room, I ran inside with my Mirage and closed the door behind us._

"_I can't believe they would do this to us. Why do they hate us so much? We didn't do anything," Mirage cried._

"_Mirage, get everything important that belongs to you. We're leaving," I told her._

"_What?" Mirage questioned._

"_We're not welcome her anymore. Get your things and pack them up as fast as you can," I told her in a stern voice._

"_What about our friends?" She asked._

"_By the time we tell them, it might just be too late. Now do as you're told!" I ordered her. She nodded and began to pack up. I did the same thing packing some money, some clothes, some food and a locket which had a picture of me and my father. I turned to Mirage, to see that she was done packing. We then sneaked out of the palace, and into the streets. When we were in an alley, Mirage began to cry again._

_I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face me. "Don't cry Mirage. One day we free our friends from prison. One day we will have our revenge on the one who murdered our father. One day we will take our rightful place as the emperor and empress of Gundalia. I swear it," I told her. She and I then walked down the alley, and eventually came to my mom's biological research center where we have been in hiding for twenty four years._

_-End of Flashback-_

As I reached the Neathian's lab, I heard him humming a little tune. I entered the lab and saw Gideon, the filthy Neathian rat himself humming. He must've heard me walk in, because he turned to face me while his mechanical left leg made a robotic noise as it moved. "Ah master Deimos, so nice of you to drop in. Have you got a new visitor for me?"

"I have no time for your sense of humor Gideon, I want to know the progress of the machine and if it will be complete before the end of the UBT," I told him.

"Don't worry; I'm building it as we speak. I promise that with a little more time..." Gideon began.

"I don't have time, it must be completed before the UBT is over," I barked at him.

"Now, now Deimos even you can't rush science," Gideon retorted.

"But I can rush you. Make sure it's completed in time," I ordered him.

Normal POV

Deimos walked towards the control pad Gideon was behind earlier, to see a giant machine. In the middle of the machine was what looked like a glass ball. And inside the ball, was Phantom Dharak. Deimos walked to microphone on the control pad, and pressed bottom beside it which turned it on. "Dharak, can you hear me?" Deimos asked.

"Of course I can," Dharak growled.

"Excellent my friend. Don't worry, when the UBT is over you will have your rematch with Drago," Deimos told Dharak.

"I don't want to wait any longer! I want to rip his head of now!" Dharak roared.

"Patience Dharak... patience. You'll get your rematch soon enough, just like I will have my vengeance. And this time my friend, you will taste the sweetness of victory," Deimos told his partner Dharak.

**An: Well there you go folks, the third chapter of my Bakugan story. I decided not to have to brawl in this one, because let's face it just because it's a bakugan story it doesn't mean every chapter must have a brawl. So I thought we might as well get to know our villains a bit better. Tune in next time though for the beginning of the UBT. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and please review.**


	4. The UBT Begins

The UBT Begins

Normal POV

Adrian and the other challengers including the rest of new Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Floria were in the prep room waiting for the first brawl to begin. There was already a large group of people gathered to watch.

While waiting, Drago noticed that Adrian was looking a bit nervous, so floated over to his face and began talking to him. "Adrian, are you ok? You look worried."

"*Sigh*, I guess I'm bit nervous. I mean, I'm the son of **The** Dan Kuso, the greatest brawler who ever lived. That's a lot to live up to. I've always wanted to just as great a brawler as him. What if I'm not as good as him? What if I embarrass myself in front of everyone?" Adrian exclaimed.

"Whoa, calm down Adrian, I'm sure you'll be fine," Drago reassured.

"How can you be sure, I want to make my dad proud of me," Adrian cried.

"Adrian, I think the fact that you are in the UBT to begin with, is enough to make your Dan proud. Just relax I can assure you, you'll be fine. We can do this Adrian, we been through worse right?" Drago asked.

Adrian smiled: "Yeah, you're right. This is gonna be a piece of cake! Are you ready buddy?"

"You know it!" Drago said. Just then a small TV screen in the prep room turned on, to reveal the announcer of the brawls.

"Attention all contestants, the first match of the UBT is about to begin. But first I shall mention the first brawls of section one in order. They are: Adrian vs. Morgan, Oliver vs. Isaac, Emily vs. Megan, Emma vs. Samson, Sarah vs. Tyler, Talia vs. Jacob, Cole vs. Lance, Chizu vs. Jin, Shiori vs. Kari, Logan vs. Zane, Anna vs. Lee, Paul vs. Alex, Jack vs. Michael, Walter vs. Lauren, James vs. Iris and Hannah vs. Floria," the announcer announced.

"You hear that buddy? We're up first!" Adrian shouted with glee.

"Adrian, Morgan please make your way to the arena," The announcer requested before the television turned off. Adrian ran towards the arena, with Morgan not far behind. Once they reached the arena, they got into position with Adrian in the left side and Morgan in the right side.

"This is it folks. The first match of the UBT! Adrian Kuso vs. Morgan Lindbergh. Who'll be leaving the arena with a victory, and who'll be walking away in shame? Only our contestants can solve that one!" The announcer said as the crowd began cheering.

"I hope you're ready kid, because I'm about to take you down!" Morgan boasted.

"Don't bet your chickens before they hatch dude," Adrian replied.

"All right contestants, get ready to brawl!" The announcer said, as the crowd roared as Adrian and Morgan got ready.

"All right, let's do it!" Adrian exclaimed. Adrian grabbed Drago from the air. "Bakugan brawl!" Adrian shouted as he threw Drago onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" Adrian concluded. Drago popped open, before becoming developed in a harsh red light. "Rise, Pyrus Golden Dragonoid!" Adrian shouted as Drago revealed his true form.

"Bakugan brawl!" Morgan shouted hurling his Ventus Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan Stand! Ventus Lapur!" Morgan concluded. The Bakugan popped open, to reveal a light green humanoid pterodactyl with wings instead of arms with razor-sharp claws. "**Predator Strike!**" Lapur shoots several green discs at Drago.

"**Warrior Thunder!**" Adrian shouted. Drago fired several small red energy orbs from the mouth at the discs shattering them to pieces. He then fired the energy orbs at Lapur.

"**Terror Wings!**" Morgan shouted. Lapur's wings glowed green and moved in front of Lapur shielding him from the rest of the orbs. "**Suaros Bane!**" Lapur flew into the air and fired a green beam at Drago.

"Let's end this Drago! **Pyro Blaze!**" Adrian shouted.

"You got it!" Drago replied. He fired the red beam which collided with Lapur's. After a brief struggle, Drago's beam went right through Lapur's, and hit him causing him to turn back into ball form and fall back to his master's feet. Drago also turn back into his ball form and flew over to Adrian who caught him with his hand.

"Ha I though you said, you were going to take me down," Adrian exclaimed.

"You haven't won yet, you're still going down!" Morgan growled angrily, as he got a different ball-formed bakugan from his pocket. "Bakugan brawl!" he shouted as he threw onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" he concluded as the ball popped open. "Ventus Akpida!" he called as a giant green four-legged grasshopper with insect wings and four pincers with 1 claw on each and silver colored exoskeleton appeared.

"Bakugan brawl!" Adrian shouted as he threw Drago onto the field. "Bakugan stand, let's finish this Drago!"

"With pleasure," Drago called rising from his ball form.

"**Dragon Fury!**" Adrian shouted as Drago breathe a thick stream of fire at Akpida.

"**Tarrant Layer!**" Morgan shouted back. A green force field appeared in front of Akpida which stopped the fire breathe. "And now, **Slash Sting!" **Akpida's front pincer claws glowed green, as it flew towards Drago.

"**Golden Hummer!**" Adrian shouted as Drago glowed red and flew towards Akpida. The two one began fighting it out. With Drago throwing punches and Akpida trying to slice Drago, with his pincers. "**Dragonic Roar!**" Adrian finally said. Drago fired the red beam at Akpida. Akpida shriek upon contact, and return to his masters feet defeated.

"Unbelievable folks! That one intense brawl! But after all that the winner is Adrian Kuso!" The announcer exclaimed. The crowd cheered as Adrian walked back to the prep room.

"Wuhu we did it Drago!" Adrian cheered happily.

"You see, everything went fine," Drago stated.

"Yeah, can't wait for the next one!" Adrian said as he entered the prep room. He failed to notice, that Floria was glaring at him from the far corner of the prep room.

**Well there you go folks, the third chapter of this story. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Also I should say that I won't cover every single fight in the UBT, just the important ones. Anyway thanks for reading and goodbye.**


	5. I Am Superior

**I am Superior**

**Jacob's POV**

"Well there you have it folks, the winner of the brawl is Sarah Nelson!" I heard the announcer say through the television. With that brawl won, it was time for me to brawl this Talia Atkins. I was waiting for the announcer to call us into the field.

I looked around the prep room. All of the winners, and the people yet to be announced, where here. Some of them were walking to each other and/or talking with their partner bakugan, but they mostly just sat around, and waited for their next brawl. I then turned to my right, and saw that Floria girl. She had been giving all of us bad looks since she got her, but I wonder why? What exactly have we done to her?

I then heard Adrian laughing a few feet away. I turned to see him talking to Drago. I remember the first time I met Adrian. It was at his dad's 30th birthday party, and my dad and I were visiting from Vestal, along with my aunt Mira, uncle Ace and my cousin Iris. Adrian was as arrogant and hot-headed as he is now, but we still got along well enough.

When he, I, Iris, Jin, Shiori and Anna from the new Battle Brawlers, Adrian immediately declared himself leader. As one would imagine weren't exactly too happy about it, and decided to have vote on who should be leader. Unfortunately Adrian won. I still think I should've been made leader. Not that I hate Adrian he's an ok friend, but he's not exactly leader material.

"Jacob, what is wrong?" Helios asked. I turned to face him. He was sitting one my right shoulder.

I wondered if I should tell what had bothered me for the longest time. I decided to tell him about it. I let out a small sigh and told him: "No, not really. It's just, I'm still not sure if..."

"Alright folks, it's time for the next brawl of the UBT! Talia, Jacob please make your way to the arena," The announcer interrupted before the television turned off. I gave another little sigh before rising up. "I'll tell you later Helios," I told him as I rose up from my chair and ran over to the arena.

**Normal POV**

Jacob and Talia had just entered the arena, and went into position with Talia in the left side and Jacob on the right.

"Alright folks it's time for the ferocious Talia Atkins against the calm Jacob Fermin. Which one of these polar opposites will walk out victorious? Get ready folks, we're about to find out!" The announcer announced as the crowd cheered.

"Get ready Jacob, because you're about to lose so hard, you won't be able to look at yourself in the mirror anymore!" Talia boasted overconfidently.

'Man, this chick's almost as bad as Adrian' Jacob thought to himself as he gave no reply to Talia's comment.

"All right contestants, get ready to brawl!" The announcer said, as the crowd roared as Talia and Jacob got ready.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Talia shouted as she hurled her Pyrus bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Scaboid!" Morgan concluded. The bakugan popped open, as a red scarab/turtle-like creature emerged on the arena.

Jacob turned to Helios, who was floating in midair. "Are you ready Helios?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" Helios replied as he floated to Jacob's waiting hand.

"Bakugan brawl!" Jacob shouted as he threw Helios onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" Jacob concluded. Helios popped open. "Rise, Darkus Infinity Helios!" Adrian shouted as Helios revealed his true form, and let out a loud roar.

"**Bowel Fire!" **Talia shouted, as Scaboid opened its mouth and breathed a large stream of fire at Helios.

"**Ragnarok Buster!" **Jacob shouted. The green thing on Helios chest opened op, to reveal a small cannon hole. It then began glowing dark purple.

"Choke on this!" Helios shouted as he shot a large dark purple beam at Scaboid, easily shooting through its fire breath. The beam hit Scaboid, returning it to ball form and sending it back to Talia's feet. Talia had look of shock and anger on her face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jacob asked as he caught the ball formed Helios with his hand. "Make your move."

Talia clenched her fists and gave an angered look at Jacob. "With pleasure," she said as she grabbed another bakugan from her pocket. "Bakugan brawl!" he shouted as he threw onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" he concluded as the ball popped open. "Pyrus Rickoran!" she concluded as a red and yellow spider-like bakugan on a go-kart, with two of its pincers as arms and the rest on its back appeared.

"Bakugan brawl!" Jacob shouted as he threw Helios onto the field. "Bakugan stand," He shouted as Helios popped open, and revealed himself in his true bakugan form.

"**Widow Web!" **Talia shouted as Rickoran shoot two thick webs at Helios, trapping him in it.

"Is this the best you can do?" Helios asked, as he easily freed himself from the web.

"Hardly! **Arachnid Slice!" **Talia shouted. Rickoran speeded towards Helios, as his arm pincers glowed red, and his back pincers grew out. Rickoran tried to use his pincers to slice Helios, but he simply dodged every attack.

"Jacob, how about we end this boring fight all ready?" Helios asked as he dogged the pincers.

"Right! **Clamour Quasar!" **Jacob shouted. Helios shot the dark purple energy beam at Rickoran. Rickoran let out a shriek, before returning to ball form and back to Talia's feet defeated.

"Boy that was one intense brawl! But through all out, let's hear it for out winner: Jacob Fermin!" The Announcer shouted, as the crowd cheered.

Helios returned back to Jacob in his ball form, and Jacob caught him with ease. Jacob then walked back into the prep room, where Adrian was waiting. "Hey nicely done Jacob," Adrian complemented.

"Don't mention it," Jacob muttered as he went back to his seat, wait for his next brawl.

**And there you go folks, the fourth chapter of this story. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Just so you know the Rickoran bakugan is from Bakugan Dimensions. I made up its abilities for the match. Anyway until we meet again, Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


	6. All Fair In Love And War

**All's Fair In Love And War**

**Jin POV**

I was watching the brawl between Lance and Cole. Cole was getting close to beating Lance, which meant that he was going to move on to the next part. That also meant, it was soon time for me to fight Chizu Fukui. Ah Chizu.

What can I say about her? It was really embarrassing to admit, but I had a huge crush on her. Of curse, she didn't know about it. In fact no one, but Aranaut knew about it. She was so cute, had stunning eyes, and long beautiful hair. And I would always be to nervous to ask her out, but I hardly think she would be into me in the first place. I was half alien.

She was one of our friends. The team and me meet her, a few weeks after we formed the new Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We would sometimes hang out together. I've been meaning to try and hang more out with her, but the team and me have been so busy training for the UBT, it's been so hard.

When I heard she had been allowed to enter the UBT, I was first excited to see her and congratulate her and maybe even have a conversation. But I never thought I was going to actually have to brawl her! I mean, what if I beat her? She might hate me for it. She's wanted to be a part of the UBT, since it was announced.

"Jin, are you alright?" Aranaut asked me.

"Who, me? Um, yeah I'm fine," I responded nervously. I could already tell he didn't believe me.

"Jin, you know if you have any problems, you can tell me," He responded nicely.

I thought about it for a moment, and decided it was best to tell him the truth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner is Cole Tracy," The Announcer, yelled as through the TV, which showed Cole walking back into the prep room.

"Aranaut, you remember Chizu right?" Jin asked him.

"Of course, she's your opponent. Why?" Aranaut asked curiously.

"I…I don't know if I can fight her," I confessed a bit ashamed. "I what if I win, she might hate me. She has always wanted to be a part of the UBT, and here I come taking her out on her first round."

"Jin I know you have a crush on the girl, and you are concerned about her feeling but I'm sure she isn't going to hate you, just because you beat her," Aranaut encouraged, hoping it would make me feel better. It work a little, but I was still concerned.

"How can you be sure? No offence but I don't want her as my enemy. I almost feel, like I should let her win," I suggested.

"Jin, I don't think that…"

"Well folks, you better get ready because for the next brawl of the UBT! Talia, Jacob please make your way to the arena," The announcer interrupted Aranaut.

"Well Aranaut, I guess this is it," I said as Aranaut jumped into my hand, as I rose up and ran to the arena.

When I got there, I saw that Chizu was already there. Her Black hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her blue eyes narrowed with determination.

"It's time to get feisty folks. Jin Kazami is up against Chizu Fukui. Will Jin continue on to the next fight, or will Chizu make him regret ever entering? Let's find out!" the announcer announced to the cheering public.

"All right Chizu, hope you're ready for me," I told her. She looked at me with a cocky smile.

"Don't expect me to lose Jin, because I assure you I won't!" Chizu retorted with determination.

I sighed softly and whispered: "I certainly hope not."

"All right contestants, get ready to brawl!" The announcer shouted, as the crowd roared. Chizu and I got ready to brawl.

"Bakugan brawl!" I shouted as I threw Aranaut onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" I concluded, as Aranaut popped open. "Let's do this, Haos Aranaut!" I shouted for a last time, shouted as Aranaut showed his true form.

"Bakugan brawl!" Chizu shouted back, as she threw a Subterra bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" She shouted as the bakugan popped open. "Rise, Subterra Hynoid," she concluded, as the werewolf-like hyena bakugan growled at Aranaut.

"Get ready mutt, you are about to be putt down," Aranaut taunted.

"We'll see about that!" Chizu spat back. "**Whirlwind!" **Hynoid quickly ran circles around Aranaut. "How are you going to take him down, when you don't even know where he is?"

"**Fist Alley!**" I shouted. Aranaut's small baton-like cannons fired two golden beams, in two opposite directions. One of them managed to hit Hynoid, and he fell to the ground. Before I could do anything, Aranaut had already punched Hynoid in the face, and sent him back to Chizu in ball form.

As I caught Aranaut, Chizu had already gotten her next bakugan. "Bakugan brawl!" she shouted as she threw the ball onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" She shouted once more as the ball popped open. "Rise, Subterra Anpu!" she concluded, as a humanoid creature with a jackal head, dressed in Egyptian armor holding a pair of sickles swords appeared on the field.

"Bakugan brawl!" I shouted as I hurled Aranaut on the field". Bakugan stand!" I concluded, as Aranaut popped open. "Rise, Haos Aranaut!" I shouted for a last time, as Aranaut showed his true form.

"Show me what you can do!" Aranaut instructed Anpu.

"**Sickle Wind!**" Chizu shouted. Anpu aimed his hands at Aranaut, and began to spin his sickle swords clockwise so fast and with so much great force, they created hurricane like winds that began to push Aranaut backwards.

"Jin, I need help!" Aranaut shouted.

"**Mirage Fist!**" Aranaut's batons appeared, and swatted the wind away. He then jumped towards Anpu and raised his batons. He was about to Anpu in the face, but Anpu blocked his batons with his sickle swords. The two of them kept slashing and swatting at each other, with their weapons.

"Jin, I need help!" Aranaut shouted, as Anpu was beginning to beat him. I was about to active an ability card, when I stopped and thought about it. If I activated this ability, then Aranaut might win and Chizu would lose. She might have a grudge about it and begin to hate me. I didn't want her as my enemy; I wanted her as a friend. I was concentrated on this, it just what Chizu needed.

"**Anubis Ball!**" She shouted. Anpu leapt into the air, he moved his arms and sickle swords behind his back. A dark orange energy ball appeared on the tip of his swords. He then hurled his sword towards Aranaut, and the energy ball fell straight at Aranaut. It exploded upon impact and sent him back into ball form, and by my feet defeated.

I reached out, and grabbed him. As I held him up, Aranaut popped open and asked in a shocked tone: "Jin, why didn't you help me?"

"I…I couldn't. I…I didn't want Chizu…to hate me," I stuttered sadly.

"Jin I know you care about Chizu, and don't want her to lose, and I can understand what you're trying to do. But your friends are counting on you, you can't let them down," Aranaut explained.

"But…"

"Chizu isn't going to hate, just because you beat her. I'm sure she'll get over it in no time. You know your friends want you to go, as far as you can. So what do you say partner, shall we do this?" Aranaut asked me. I began to smile. He was right. While Chizu could get cocky some times, she was absolutely not hotheaded. She would forgive me, if I beat her.

"Hey are we going to brawl or what?" Chizu asked me.

"We're going to brawl all right! Bakugan brawl!" I shouted as I threw Aranaut back into the field. "Bakugan stand," I shouted again as Aranaut popped open. "Rise, Haos Aranaut" I finished.

"Let us do this, one more time," Aranaut declared.

"Bakugan brawl!" Chizu shouted as she hurled Anpu, onto the field again. "Bakugan stand!" she continued as Anpu popped open. "Rise, Subterra Anpu," she concluded as Anpu's true form emerged.

"**Vector Fist!**" Aranaut's forearm blades appeared.

"**Sickle Fury!**" Anpu's sickle swords began glowing orange. He and Aranaut began fighting each, with their own weapons. This lasted for a while, until Aranaut kicked Anpu away from him.

"**Death's Reach!**" Chizu shouted, as Anpu pointed his sickle swords at Aranaut. Then he fires an orange beam out of them, right towards Aranaut.

"**Fist Alley!"** Aranaut fired two golden beams from his batons, which hit Anpu's orange beam. The two beams were strong, but Aranaut's were stronger and sent Anpu back to Chizu's feet defeated, ending the brawl.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have the winner of the brawl Jin Kazami!" The Announcer shouted, as I caught Aranaut. The crowd began cheered. But I wasn't interested about the crowd; I wanted to know if Chizu was mad at me. I ran over to her and shouted:

"Hey Chizu!" She turned to me and I asked: "Your not mad at me, for beating you are you?"

She gave me a little smile and replied: "Of curse not. Of curse it's a shame I had to lose on my first round, but you did a pretty good job."

"Thanks, you did a really good job to. See you later!" I complimented as I ran back to the prep room. However I didn't manage to hear Chizu reply: "Yeah, see you," with a quiet voice, before heading towards the exit.

**Well everybody I'm back! Sorry I didn't upload this chapter during January, I was distracted. But now that I'm back on track, expect to see more of BTSG.**


	7. When Typhoons Collide

**When Typhoons Collide**

**Normal POV**

Shiori was waiting for her round to begin. While she was waiting, she decided to pass the time by talking with Ingram.

"Do you really think, that I can beat Kari?" Shiori asked Ingram, with a bit of a nervous tone of voice.

"Of curse you can Shiori, we've taken out worse than her," Ingram encouraged.

"Yeah, you're right," Shiori said. She then began to think about her and her family. Since she was the daughter of queen Fabia of Neathia and Shun Kazami, she knew that she a lot to live up to. And half of the time she wasn't the princess of Neathia. She didn't want to be treated like royalty. It was one of the main reasons, why she used to spend more time on earth rather than Neathia. Because everyone on earth had never heard of Neathia, and thus did not know she was a princess.

"Well folks, you better get ready because it's time for the next brawl of the UBT! Shiori, Kari please make your way to the arena," The announcer ordered through the TV.

"Well this is it. Are you ready, Ingram?" Shiori asked the bakugan partner.

"Of curse Shiori!" Ingram replied determined. Shiori grabbed the floating bakugan, and ran to the arena. She was the first one to make it, before Kari came a few minutes later.

"Are you ready for this?" Shiori asked Kari.

"Of curse I am, I've been preparing for this for four weeks," Kari stated.

"Good to know, I hope you do the best you can," Shiori encouraged.

"Ha, of curse I will," Kari, replied.

"All right contestants, get ready to brawl!" The announcer shouted, as the crowd cheered and applauded. Shiori and Kari got ready to brawl.

"Bakugan brawl!" Shiori shouted as she threw Ingram onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" Shiori concluded, as Ingram popped open. "Rise, Ventus Master Ingram!" Shiori shouted for a last time, shouted as Ingram revealed his true form.

"Bakugan brawl!" Kari shouted as she threw her bakugan on the field. "Bakugan stand!" Kari concluded, as the bakugan popped open. " Rise, Ventus Waspinoid!" Kari concluded, as a giant green humanoid figure with clawed fingers, four yellow eyes and two pairs of incest wings flew above the field with a buzzing sound.

"**Buzz Fire!"** Kari shouted. Waspinoid wings glowed green, as she began flapping them in great speed, which fired several green bullet-like beams towards Master Ingram. Ingram quickly dodged them.

"**Wind Power Glimmering Shadow Scratch!"** Ingram sent a green slash at Waspinoid.

"**Hive Mind!" **Waspinoid dodged the slash, and split into four copies. The copies then flew towards Ingram.

"Not so fast! **Wind Echo plus Wind Split!"** Ingram split into 5 copies, which all sank into the ground, just before the Waspinoids were about to attack.

"What the! Where did he go?" Kari looked around to try and find Ingram. Just then the Ingrams, jumped out from the ground and slashed the Waspinoids causing Waspinoid to return to Kari, in ball form defeated.

Ingram then also returned to ball form, and flew into Shiori's awaiting hand. "Ha, nice job, but I was just getting started!" Kari proclaimed. "Bakugan brawl!" Kari shouted as she threw a different bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" she concluded, as the bakugan popped open. "Go, Ventus Caelum!" she concluded, as a giant green serpent with a helicopter rotor attached to it's back, and a machine gun on its stomach appeared.

"Bakugan brawl!" Shiori shouted as she threw Ingram onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" She concluded, as Ingram popped open. "Rise, Ventus Master Ingram!" Shiori shouted for a once more, shouted as Ingram once again revealed his true form.

"**Metal Carnage!" **Caelum's machine gun aimed at Ingram and began firing several green energy bullets. Ingram quickly dodged all of the bullets.

"**Wind Power Glimmering Shadow Scratch!" **Ingram sent a green slash right towards Caelum.

"**Thunder Ball!"** Caelum fired a giant green energy ball from its mouth, at the green slash, resulting in an explosion. **"Berserker Beam!" **Caelum fired a single green beam from its machine gun, which hit Ingram in the chest. The Ventus bakugan fell down to the ground but wasn't out.

"Shiori, I don't think I can take another shot!" Ingram cried in pain.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered," Shiori assured as she grabbed a different bakugan from her pocket. "Bakugan brawl!" Shiori shouted as she threw the bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" Shiori concluded as the Bakugan popped open. "Rise, Ventus Shadow Wing!" Shiori shouted, as the ninja-like Bakugan appeared.

"What the?" Kari cried out shocked. Ingram and Shadow Wing then flew into the sky as Shadow Wing transformed into two pairs of razor sharp wings on Ingram's back. "Oh you want to cheat ha? Fine. Bakugan brawl!" Kari shouted as she threw Waspinoid back onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" she concluded as the bakugan popped open, and Waspinoid once again appeared on the field. **"Metal Rampage plus Buzz Fire!" **Caelum fired a large green beam from his mouth, while Waspinoid fired the bullet beams.

"**Wind Echo plus Heavy Demon – Moonlight Slash!" **Ingram sank into the ground dodging the attacks. He then reappeared in front of Waspinoid and Caelum and slashed them right down their centers. The bakugan let out a painful cry, before returning to Kari in ball form.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the winner of the brawl, Shiori Kazami!" The announcer announced. The crowd cheered as Shiori walked back into the prep room. There she saw Floria standing by the wall. Floria gave Shiori an angry glare before walking to the other end of the wall. Shiori didn't know why Floria was so mad at them, but she was determined to find out.


	8. Force Of The Ocean

**Force Of The Ocean**

**Anna POV**

It's my turn next soon. And after me, it's Iris'.

I've been training alongside, the rest of my team. Of course while I most of them had only been brawling, I took the library to read about different strategies for the fights. You never know when they might come in handy.

I've always considered myself smarter, than the rest of the brawlers. After all, I am the daughter of Marucho Marukura, the brains of the original team. Aside from brawling, reading is my favorite hobby.

I have an eidetic memory, so I can pretty much remember **everything** I've read. This comes in handy sometimes.

"Anna, Lee please make your way to the arena," The announcer ordered through the TV.

"Alright, let's do this Radizen!" I said determined.

"Sure thing Anna!" Radizen replied, as he jumped to my palm. I ran towards the arena for her first battle. I got there first, and waited patiently as Lee got into position.

**Normal POV**

"I hope you don't get you upset if you lose," Anna taunted with a smirk on her face.

"Ha, as if. I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" Lee retorted confidently.

"Doubt it. I am more intelligent than you, and by that am more than capable of handling you," Anna remarked.

"All right contestants, get ready to brawl!" The announcer shouted, as the crowd cheered and applauded. Anna and Lee got ready to brawl.

"Bakugan brawl!" Anna shouted as she, threw Radizen onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" she concluded, as Radizen popped open. "Rise, Aqous Radizen!" Anna shouted for a last time, shouted as Radizen revealed his true form.

"Alright boys and girls, let me hear you roar!" Radizen shouted, as the crowd cheered.

"Bakugan brawl!" Lee shouted as he, threw his own bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan stand!" he concluded, as the bakugan popped open. "Rise, Pyros Firefly!" he finished as a giant orange bug/insect with 4 insect-like flat legs and 2 arms, and wing and a tail with an orb appeared.

"**Slam League!"** Radizen fired blue energy balls at Firefly, who flew up in the air to avoid them.

"**Inferno Flame" **The firefly pointed its' tail at Radizen, and a torrent of flame was shot towards him.

"**Matter Shield!" **A light blue shield appeared in front of Radizen, blocking the flames. However it was starting to crack op.

"Um a little help here Anna? Things are getting, way too hot right now," Radizen cried at the shield cracked some more.

"Sure thing Radizen. **Luster Drain!" **Radizen jumped into the air, as the shield finally shattered. Then a blue ball of energy appeared in his right hand.

"Hey Firefly, catch," Radizen said as he threw the ball at Firefly. The ball exploded upon impact, and Firefly reverted to his ball from and was sent back to Lee's feet. "Alright, that's what I'm talking about!" Radizen cheered as he went back to Anna.

"Don't get too cocky, there's still one more round left," Anna informed.

"Don't worry Anna, I haven't forgotten," Radizen assured her, as rolled into his ball form ready to be thrown back into action.

Lee and Anna threw the two bakugan back into the field, and began the second round.

"**Fly Fury!" **Lee shouted. Firefly shot a red beam out of its' mouth, right at Radizen. Radizen quickly evaded the attack.

"**Abyss Blade!" **Radizen fired some blue projectiles at Firefly, who simply flew over them.

"**Inferno Flame!"**

"**Slam League!"**

The two bakugan fired their signature attacks, at each other. At first they seemed tied, but then Firefly's attack slowly crept towards Firefly. Until finally Radizen's attack hit Firefly, and made him turn back into a ball and go back to Lee's feet.

"And the winner is Anna Marukura!" The announcer announce joyfully as the crowd cheered.

"Wu! Now that's what I call a brawl! Excellent job Anna! Radizen complemented politely.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you Radizen," Anna complemented back with a warm smile.

"Ah shucks, you're making me blush here," Radizen replied, taking the complement. The two of them walked back into the prep room, waiting for the next brawl.

**There you go. The next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and for making it short. Hope I see you guys soon.**


End file.
